Alien Quadrilogy
Alien ---- The terror begins when the crew of a spaceship investigates a transmission from a desolate planet, and discovers a life form that is perfectly evolved to annihilate mankind. One by one, each crew member is slain until only Ripley is left, leading to an explosive conclusion that sets the stage for its stunning sequel, "Aliens." Aliens ---- In this action-packed sequel to Alien, Sigourney Weaver returns as Ripley, the only survivor from mankind's first encounter with the monstrous Alien. Her account of the Alien and the fate of her crew are received with skepticism - until the mysterious disappearance of colonists on LV-426 leads her to join a team of high-tech colonial marines sent in to investigate. Alien 3 ---- Lt. Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) is the lone survivor when her crippled spaceship crash lands on Fiorina 161, a bleak wasteland inhabited by former inmates of the planet's maximum security prison. Ripley's fears that an Alien was aboard her craft are confirmed when the mutilated bodies of ex-cons begin to mount. Without weapons or modern technology of any kind, Ripley must lead the men into battle against the terrifying creature. And soon she discovers a horrifying fact about her link with the Alien, a realization that may compel Ripley to try destroying not only the horrific creature but herself as well. Alien Resurrection ---- A group of scientists has cloned Lt. Ellen Ripley, along with the alien queen inside her, hoping to breed the ultimate weapon. But the resurrected Ripley is full of surprises for her "creators," as are the aliens they've imprisoned. And soon, a lot more than "all hell" breaks loose. To combat the creatures, Ripley must team up with a band of smugglers, including a mechanic named Call (Ryder), who holds more than a few surprises of her own. Alien Quadrilogy ---- Alien Quadrilogy is a nine disc box set devoted to the four Alien films, also available as the Alien Legacy but the films have been repackaged with more extras and upgraded sound and vision. An additional four discs with over 40 hours of additional footage, containing new detailed commentaries, interviews, multi-angle anamatics, pre-production, production and post production featurettes, 252 pages of Stan Winston’s fascinating workshop, screenplays and intriguing easter eggs. The final bonus disc contains rare still archives, theatrical and television trailers, interviews and fascinating special effects footage. Features ---- Alien (1979) Ridley Scott's 2003 Director's Cut/original. Aliens (1986) theatrical cut/special edition. Alien 3 (1992) theatrical cut/1991 work-print (29 mins longer) restored and remastered with new CGI. Alien Resurrection (1997) theatrical cut/special edition (10 mins longer). Alien ---- All new commentary. Ridley's new intro. Deleted scenes. Multi angle sequence: The Chest Burster. Star Beast: developing the story. The Visualists: direction and design. Truckers In Space: Casting. Fear Of The Unknown. The Eighth Passenger: creature design. A Nightmare Fulfilled: reaction to the film. Aliens ---- All new commentary. James Cameron intro. Pre-vis animatics. 57 Years Later: Continuing the story. Building Better Worlds: from concept to construction. Preparing For Battle: Casting and characterization. Alien 3 ---- Extended cut (30 mins of restored bonus footage) with all new commentary. Multi camera angles. Concluding the story. Tales Of The Wooden Planet: Vincent Ward's vision. Giger's redesign. Production featurettes (parts 1, 2 and 3). Alien Resurrection ---- Intro by Jean Pierre Jeunet. From The Ashes: reviving the story. French Twist: Direction and design. Bonus Disc ---- Aliens In The Basement: The Bob Burns Alien Collection. Notes ---- Alien Quadrilogy is also available as Alien Quadrilogy (Alien Head Limited Edition) and Alien Quadrilogy (Exclusive Collector's Tin). Alien Quadrilogy (Exclusive Collector's Tin) Rating: MA15+ Run Time: 461 (minutes) Released: 3rd July 2006 Category:Alien - Predator (films)